gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Paw Peaks (Public Server II Town)/Diamond Donkey Competition
Diamond Donkey is an annual competition run by DonkeyThunder and Seikatsu7. Diamond Donkey 2016 The events manager (DonkeyThunder) has finished his secret project: 'Diamond Donkey 2016'. The point of the game is that players take part in a series of games throughout 2016. Games can take place anywhere on the map, but usually occur near Paw Peaks or Res Novae. Different games win different prizes varying from Blue Crystals down to Crystal Dust. Four lower level crystals can be upgraded to one higher level crystal. If a player collects a total of four Blue Crystals, they win the 2016 Diamond Donkey which cannot be forged or stolen. Good luck. Diamond Donkey 2015 Diamond Donkey 2015 is an addition to Diamond Donkey 2016 where players receive the chance to collect Blue Crystals and Crystal Shards before the game officially begins. It is a series of Christmas events, most being hunts. Seikatsu7 has been working on two main events: a sign trail hunt and a snowball fight. DonkeyThunder is working on lots of events and so far one event has taken place: Paw Peaks Xmas Hunt, which was won by Seikatsu7, Dragonmaster95, PandaLegend, and PenguinJ2. Those winners won a Blue Crystal each. DDHQ The Diamond Donkey Head Quarters is in Paw Peaks near the Christmas tree. It is marked by a donkey banner with an orange background. Seikatsu7 is currently working on a more modern DDHQ and is accepting donations of quartz blocks and light blue stained glass in the Future DDHQ Materials chest. Crystals Ultimate Blue Crystal Packed Ice 4 Blue Crystal, 16 Crystal Shards, 64 Liquefied Crystal, 256 Crystal Dust. Blue Crystal Packed Ice 4 Crystal Shards, 16 Liquefied Crystal, 64 Crystal Dust. Crystal Shard Ice 4 Liquefied Crystal, 16 Crystal Dust. Liquefied Crystal Glass Bottle 4 Crystal Dust. Crystal Dust Blue Dye Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Red Stained Glass 3 Liquefied Crystal. Seikatsu's Crystal Shard Prismarine Shard 3 Crystal Dust. Events List [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Christmas Hunt' (DonkeyThunder) * Status: Finished * Prize: 1 Blue Crystal + More Loot * Difficulty: Medium * Estimated Completion Time: 10 Minutes There were 3 hidden chests around the town. Donkey gave the clue that one was inside a building, one was on a building and one was in a special structure. One blue crystal was given for each chest found. [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Sign Trail' (Seikatsu7) * Status: Finished * Prize: 1 Crystal Shard + 1 Seikatsu Crystal + More Loot * Difficulty: Hard * Estimated Completion Time: 1 hour Players should find the first riddle inside the events board chest. Players follow a trail of chests with various prizes and a riddle to the next chest in them. The first player to reach the end wins the crystal shard. Players can take 2 prizes from each chest and must return the riddle to the chest once they have read it. Players can take 4 prizes from the final chest. Chests usually have a penguin banner near them and could be anywhere within ~300 blocks from Paw Peaks. This event is finished. Only PenguinJ2 managed to find all 5 chests. The locations of the trails were: in a mountain, in the ex egg factory, in a river, in the ocean (marked on the map) and on top of agold's house. Mini Christmas (DonkeyThunder) * Status: In Progress * Prize: 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust for each Christmas. * Difficulty: Medium * Estimated Completion Time: 15 Minutes each Christmas. 1st Christmas: 18th December. (WINNER: PinkCustard2) 2nd Christmas: __th December. 3rd Christmas: __th December. 4th Christmas: __th December. 1st Christmas: Players will be given eight items by DonkeyThunder and a book of riddles. Each riddle will describe one of the items and one member of Paw Peaks. (For a list of members, see the Paw Peaks page). Players must act like Santa and put the items in the correct mailboxes. 2nd Christmas: The same as 1st Christmas but in Res Novae. (For a list of members, see the Res Novae page). 3rd Christmas: The same as 1st Christmas but in ___. (For a list of members, see the ___ page). 4rd Christmas: The same as 1st Christmas but in ___. (For a list of members, see the ___ page). [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']] Archery Course (PenguinJ2) * Status: WIP * Prize: Unknown * Difficulty: Unknown * Estimated Completion Time: Unknown PenguinJ2 is working on an archery course in which a large competition will be held. Seikatsu7 is the DD staff that is helping with this event. There is currently 1 stage (almost) finished which is Treetop. There are 6 different targets, two of each difficulty, that players must hit from a rope bridge suspended between two trees. There are more stages planned but not confirmed. People may test their archery skills outside of the event as well in our specialised areas. [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Snowball Fight' (Seikatsu7) * Status: WIP * Prize: Unknown * Difficulty: Unknown * Estimated Completion Time: Unknown Seikatsu7 has been working on a snowball fight arena as well as lots of secret tunnels to go through. Each member of paw peaks has their own armour set. More info soon. Crystal Count Seikatsu7: 1 Blue Crystal Dragonmaster95: 1 Blue Crystal PandaLegend: 1 Blue Crystal, 1 Liquefied Crystal. PenguinJ2: 1 Blue Crystal, 1 Crystal Shard, 1 Liquefied Crystal, 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Category:Public Server II Category:Monthly events